La Historia de Kimberly y Tommy
by kimtom
Summary: una pequeña recopilación del amor de Tommy Oliver y Kimberly Hart , esta es mi primera publicación espero sus opiniones gracias


**HISTORIA DE KIM Y TOMMY**

Capitulo 1

Después de entregar su moneda de poder Kimberly viaja a Florida todo era perfecto en apariencia, pero ella tenía una gran tristeza al no poder estar con el amor de su vida Tommy Oliver, cada noche recordaba todos sus momentos juntos y pensó que no era justo que el sufriera por ella, y que debería enviarle una carta diciéndole que estaba saliendo con otra persona, así el buscaría a alguien con quien estar y ser feliz, días después envió la carta a Tommy, imaginando la reacción que iba a tener Tommy se arrepintió de lo que había hecho pero no hizo nada por remediar su error, Tommy a leer la carta sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazo y dolor profundo invadió todo su cuerpo, solo quería estar solo sus amigos trataron de ayudarlo pero fue imposible su dolor era demasiado inmenso, corrió hacia el parque donde muchas veces había estado con Kimberly Hart su hermosa como él le decía, mientras tanto Kimberly lloraba desconsoladamente y pensaba ojala algún día Tommy pueda perdonarme. Por otra parte Kat la sucesora de la pink ranger original se acercaba a Tommy en busca de darle consuelo poco a poco se fue ganando el cariño de él, ella quería que Tommy se olvidara de Kimberly y fuera solo de ella.

Capitulo 2 La cita de Tommy y Kat

Kat: Tommy se que ha pasado un mes desde que Kim te mando esa carta pero debes reponerte por tu bien y el del equipo.

Tommy: Lo sé pero es tan duro nunca pensé que todo terminaría así Kat, me gustaría verla y preguntarle por qué? Me dejo así sin ninguna explicación coherente.

Kat: No hagas eso sería más doloroso para ti.

Tommy: tienes razón quizás debería dejar las cosas así, oye¡ te gustaría ir esta noche al cine.

Kat: Si

Tommy: bueno entonces paso por ti a las 7

Kat: Genial a las 7 entonces

Kat le da un beso a Tommy en la mejilla y sale rumbo a su casa feliz al fin estaba logrando lo que quería, pensando en que ponerse para su gran noche, veía dentro de closet y no hallaba algo ideal de pronto ve un vestido azul de tiros y piensa para sí misma este es perfecto ya eran casi las 5, comenzó a arreglarse, primero fue a ducharse, afeito su piernas, después que termino de ducharse, se echaba crema en todo su cuerpo pensando en que podría pasar durante la cita, cuando ya estaba lista para su mala suerte sonó su comunicador Kat: Que pasa Zordon, Zordon: Kat debes venir pronto al centro de mando, Kat: Halla voy y se teletransporta al llegar ve a los demás ranger Rocky, Adam, Tania, y Tommy, Zordon les informa que un nuevo monstruo ataca la ciudad deben ir y derrotarlo todos responden si Zordon, Tommy: morforsis amigos: zeo- ranger one pink, zeo-ranger twoo yellow, zeo-ranger three blue, zeo-ranger four green, zeo-ranger five red, la pelea era dura y los ranger convocan a los Zords, formaron el megazord y lucharon contra el monstruo que destruía Ángel Grove, lo derrotaron, King Mondo juro que se vengaría de ellos, Tommy y Kat por fin podrían ir a su cita, camino al centro comercial, ellos se reían del imperio de las maquinas, luego compraron los boletos para ver la película, Kat esperaba algo más grandioso por los menos un beso pero nada ocurrió, al terminar la película fueron a cenar y después Tommy la llevo a su casa se despidió de ella y se fue rumbo a su casa.

Capitulo 3 El Secuestro de Kimberly

Semanas después de la flamante cita de Kat y Tommy, se encontraban en el centro juvenil cuando Ernie, le da a Billy una carta diciéndole que es de Kimberly, el rostro de Tommy se alegro pensando que tal vez regresaría a Ángel Grove por otra parte Kat puso una cara de enojo al saber de quién era la carta todos se alegraban menos ella de saber de Kimberly la carta:

Querido Billy

Perdón por no escribir ha pasado mucho en este tiempo aquí en Florida no he estado muy bien los he extrañado mucho, ayer hable con Jasón, Trini, Zach quedamos de ir a visitarlos claro yo al principio no quería ya imaginaras porque no quiero que Tommy se sienta mal porque estaré ay después lo que paso debe odiarme y no lo culpo, bueno estaremos halla el viernes a las 10.00 am nos gustarías que estuvieran en aeropuerto los quiero. Kim.

Tommy no dejaba de preguntarle a Billy que decía la carta pero este solo respondió los chicos llegan el viernes, Kat; los chicos a quienes te refieres? Billy: a Trini, Zach, Jasón y Kimberly al oír el nombre de Kim, Kat estallo de ira y salió corriendo, Tommy salió tras de ella Kat que ocurre? Pregunto, Kat: Tommy ella va a venir supongo que estarás feliz a pesar de lo que te hizo, siempre seré la sombra de la pink ranger original, Tommy: Kat no puedo negar mi felicidad por el regreso de mis amigos y tú no eres la sombra de Kim, Kat: si claro bueno aprovecha tu felicidad y deja que te rompa el corazón de nuevo y diciendo esto se marcho. Tommy estaba algo abrumado pero feliz sabia que pronto vería a Kim.

Miércoles en Ángel Grove

8:00 am

La Sra. Oliver, Tommy tienes una llamada, voy mamá al contestar, hello¡ Tommy es Jasón, hey amigo que tal hemos recibido carta de Kim nos dijo que estarán aquí el viernes, Jasón: si Tommy por eso te llamo Kimberly está muy deprimida no quiere ir porque teme tu reacción, ella no ha estado muy bien después que te envió esa carta, solo ha hablado conmigo y Trini. Tommy no sabía que decir, hasta de solo dijo y cómo podemos hacer para convencerla que venga, Jasón: no lo sé Tommy luego Tommy dijo necesito verla Jasón trata de convencerla te lo ruego ver qué puedo hacer respondió Jasón. Mientras tanto el príncipe Sprokett vigilaba la casa de Kat y las escucho decir tengo que hacer algo para que Tommy no vea a Kimberly ella lo quiero todo y eso no es justo después de lo que esforcé por ganarme a Tommy, escuchando esto el príncipe se fue y comento a sus padres lo que había escuchado estos pensaron si atacamos al viejo amor del red ranger podemos hacer que no entregue los cristales zeo.

Jueves en Florida

10.00pm

Kimberly recibe la llamada de Jasón hola Kim tienes todo listo para mañana Kim responde no sé si deba ir Jasón y el responde Tommy quiere verte ella feliz responde en serio el dice si, ok no vemos mañana entonces adiós Jasón hasta mañana Kim, cuelga el teléfono y da saltos de emoción abrazando el peluche que Tommy le dio cuando estuvo en el hospital, cuando se disponía a guardar una ropa en su maleta, aparecen unos robot en su habitación ella desconcertada comienza a luchar pero estos logran capturarla. La llevan a su guarida donde Kim ve muchos robot asustada piensa como me gustaría tener poderes y acabar con todos estos robot. Mientras tanto en el centro de mando Zordon se percata de lo que está pasando y alerta a los ranger. Cuando todos llegan al centro de mando, Tommy pregunta que pasa Zordon este responde Kimberly ha sido capturada por el King mondo Tommy dice Que¡ o no pobre Kim tenemos que salvarla. Kat pensaba jajaja quien iba a decir que el imperio de las maquinas iba a ser tan útil, por otro lado hipócritamente decía tranquilo Tommy la rescataremos, luego aparece varios copp en la ciudad que atacan a los ciudadanos de Ángel Grove luego los derrotan pero uno de ellos le da un mensaje a Tommy que decía si quieres recuperar a la ex pink ranger con vida debes darme los cristales zeo si no morirá...

Capitulo 4 El rescate

En el centro de mando Tommy le pregunta a Zordon que pueden hacer, el responde la situación es grave no podemos perder a Kimberly ni los zeo cristales, Billy dice se me ocurre algo recuerdan la vez que ayudamos a escapar a Bookala, Tommy si lo recuerdo Billy tu creaste un cristal falso igual al de Bookala, exacto ah ya entiendo lo quieres decir tal vez si creas los cristales zeo falsos no de tiempo de rescatar a Kim, inteligente deducción Tommy, gracias Billy, me pondré a trabajar en ello, Kat no sabía cómo evitar que construyeran los cristales falsos, trato de disuadir al grupo pero fue imposible, Zordon le dijo Kat es arriesgado pero es nuestra única opción para rescatar a Kimberly, tienes razón contesto ella. Dos horas después Billy dice ranger los zeo cristales están listos ahora solo queda esperar a que King mondo diga donde deben hacer la entrega, una hora más tarde los copp atacan la ciudad de nuevo , Tommy y los demás van a atacar sin transformarse, los ranger peliaban contra los copp y de repente aparece el príncipe Sprokett con Kimberly y ella grita: Tommy no lo hagas no entregues los cristales zeo, Tommy: tengo que hacerlo Kim y se acerca a Sprokett dándole los zeo cristal, Sprokett se burla jajaja que tonto eres y se va, entre tanto Kimberly se desmaya porque estaba agotada y es llevada al centro de mando donde se repone, cuando despierta ve al Alpha y a Zordon, y luego recuerda lo que paso y dice: Tommy cómo pudiste entregar los zeo cristales ahora la tierra quedara desprotegida y Tommy responde calma Kim eso no eran los verdaderos cristales, Kim confundida dice Que¡ a lo que Kat responde si Kim no eran los verdaderos cristales Billy los creo para hacer creer que eran los verdaderos. Kim se alegra y dice debo regresar a casa Jasón, Zach y Trini deben estar preocupados Zordon le responde tranquila Kim ya ellos saben de tu situación y están camino a Ángel Grove y traen tu equipaje. Tommy dice debemos ir al aeropuerto por ellos su vuelo estar por llegar.

Capitulo 5 El Reencuentro

Aeropuerto de Ángel Grove

10:00am

Tommy está muy ansioso de ver a sus amigos de nuevo, tenía a Kim al lado y estaba súper nervioso, de repente Kat se las arregla para separar a la pareja y quedarse ella al lado de Tommy, Kimberly está ahora al lado de Tania, Adams, y Rocky, Tania están nerviosa porque conocería a los primeros ranger, amarillo, negro y rojo, de repente ven a tres chicos acercarse a ellos, Trini abraza a Tommy y le dice hola guapo él le responde hey Trini, luego saluda a Jasón y Zach, todos están muy contentos de reunirse de nuevo, bueno ahora vamos a dejar sus cosas en casa de Jasón y vamos al centro juvenil todos estuvieron de acuerdo, el grupo se repartió entre el vehículo de Rocky y Tommy, Kim iba a montarse con Tommy cuando Kat la detuvo y se monto ella Kim iba atrás con Jasón y Zach, mientras que Trini, Tania, Adam iban con Rocky, al llegar al centro juvenil Ernie se quedo impresionado al ver a Jasón, Trini, Kim y Zach, el abrazo a las chicas y les dijo siempre tan guapas chicas, pregunto a Kim si quería algo de tomar y esta respondió claro Hernie, y Kat dijo siempre queriendo ser el centro de atracción todos se quedaron mirándola, Kim respondió algún problema conmigo Kat, pregunta que Kat no respondió, toda la pandilla se fue a saludar a sus viejos conocidos dejando a Kat, Kim y Tommy solos, Tommy le pregunta a Kim estas bien hermosa y esta le responde si guapo, Kat enfurece y le dice a Tommy recuerdas nuestra cita verdad es hoy, y Tommy dice oh si lo olvide, el vio como el rostro de Kim cambiaba, y Tommy le dijo a Kat oye podemos dejar la cita para otro día es que tengo tiempo sin ver a mis amigos y quisiera compartir con ellos, Kat respondió compartir con tus amigos o con Kimberly, Tommy y Kim se miran desconcertados y el responde y si así fuera cual es el problema al oír esto Kat salió corriendo llorando desconsolada y Kim dice no debiste ser tan duro con ella, tal vez no respondió Tommy.

Capítulo 7 Kimberly habla con Tommy

Kim tenía que explicar a Tommy el porqué de su carta, Kim: Tommy necesito hablar contigo sobre la carta que te envié, Tommy: Kim ya olvídalo no ay problema, Kim: si lo ay yo estaba muy mal y pensé que no era justo que esperaras por mi y decidí enviar esa carta pero me he arrepentido porque ninguna de esas líneas son ciertas Tommy yo TE AMO guapo nunca dejare de amarte, Tommy quedo sorprendido, y le dice Kim estás hablando es serio y ella responde nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida Tommy Oliver, Tommy la agarro y la beso, ella respondió al beso, después salieron juntos camino al parque, estando en el parque recordaron las tantas veces que habían estado allí, iban caminando cuando de pronto tropiezan con Kat quien los mira con odio y les dice con ironía Que bueno la dulce parejita juntas de nuevo¡ Kim le responde Kat tu sabes que Tommy y yo siempre hemos estado juntos, y ella responde si pero usted lo abandono y yo lo amo, Tommy impresionado le responde a Kat yo solo te veo como una amiga confieso que si pensé en tener algo contigo pero no era justo estar contigo amando a otra tu no mereces eso, y en ese momento son atacados por los copp, ellos se defienden y de repente para sorpresa de los tres aparece Escorpina quien los atacas, quien es teletransportada al centro de mando mientras Kat y Tommy se transformaban en el centro de mando Zordon le dice a Kim que debe permanecer ay, los otros ranger van a ayudar a Kat y Tommy, Escorpina crece, los rangers forman el zeo megazord y logran derrotarla. Al final Kat y Tommy hablan sobre sus sentimientos, él le dice que ama a Kim, ella llorando le dice Kim te abandono sin importarle nada como puedes seguir amándola, Tommy le responde Kat no me abandono ella ya me explico los motivos de su carta, Kat responde no me daré por vencida tu serás mío y sale corriendo, Tommy queda desconcertado mientras tanto en el centro mando Zordon sabía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir...

Capitulo 8 Los nuevos poderes

Después de un año, Kim y Tommy seguían juntos ya ella había regresado de Florida y estaba con él en Ángel Grove, Kim decide ir de paseo con Jasón, Tommy no podía acompañarlos porque tenía que entrenar para una carrera muy importante, Kim y Jasón fueron a bucear sin imaginar los que les iba a pasar, fueron secuestrados por una siniestra pirata extraterrestre llamada divatox, quien a demás perseguía a lerigot y también tenía secuestrada a su familia, Zordon llama a los ranger para proteger a lerigot, Tommy y Kat los rescatan pero después deben entregarlo a la malvada divatox, todos los secuestrados fueron llevados a la isla Muranthias, Alpha y Zordon deciden darles nuevo poder a los ranger para combatir a divatox así se convierten en los ranger turbo, Rocky había sufrido un accidente mientras practicaba para un torneo de Karate, y en hospital Justin se entera de quienes son los power ranger, así Justin se convierte en un nuevo ranger, los ranger turbo se dirigen a la isla ignorando lo que está por venir. En la isla cuando entran en una cueva ven a Kim y Jasón guidando sobre un pozo de fuego, en el cual yacía Maligore quien los hace malvados y atacan a los ranger, pero con la ayuda de lerigot vuelven a la normalidad, los turbo ranger lucharon con su nuevas armas, Maligore se hizo grande y los ranger convocan a sus nuevos Zords y lo derrotan y vuelven a Ángel Grove. Tommy preocupado por Kim le pregunta si está bien esta responde que si, meses después Dimitria quien fue dejada por Zordon como nueva mentora informa a los ranger que deben ceder su poder Kat entrega su poder a Cassie, Tanya a Ashely, Adam a Carlos y Tommy a TJ, ya sin poderes los viejos ranger deciden vivir vidas normales, Tommy y Kim deciden estudiar y vivir, ella toma la carrera de Derecho y el paleontología, Kat recibe una carta donde le dan una beca para ir Australia la cual acepta, los demás igualmente fueron a estudiar distintas carreras...

Capitulo 9 Años después

Tommy y Kim vivían juntos en Reefside y Tommy era maestro de ciencia en Reefside high school, el había creado un nuevo grupo de rangers llamado Dino Trueno, Kim junto Hayley los ayudaban, cuando Kim y Tommy van a descansar esta se desmaya, Tommy la ayuda cuando Kim despierta le pregunta que paso él responde veníamos caminando hacia la habitación y te desmayaste hermosa, mañana iremos al doctor, Kim está bien guapo, a la mañana siguiente Kim despierta, voltea y ve que Tommy no estaba a su lado, se preocupa, y piensa oh dios que pasaría, se levanta corriendo de su cama se coloca una bata y baja corriendo las escaleras de la casa, al ver a Tommy en la cocina respira hondo el al verla le pregunta qué sucede hermosa? Acaso te sientes mal, ella responde no solo me asuste al no verte a mi lado al despertar, el se ríe y le da un largo beso, luego desayunaron y se cambiaron para ir al doctor. Horas más tarde en el hospital de Reefside, el Dr. Morgan les dice todo está con la Sra. Oliver pero ahora debe tener más cuidado debido a su estado, Tommy responde a su estado a que se refiere, el Dr. Morgan responde felicidades Sres. Oliver van a ser padres, Tommy y Kim brincaban de emoción y se besaron, gracias Dr. Morgan, al salir del hospital Kim dice debemos llamar a todos nuestros viejos amigos para que sepan la noticia, Tommy responde si, Kim pide a Tommy la deje en su academia él le dice promete no hacer ningún esfuerzo hermosa ella dice tranquilo guapo, cuando la deja se dan un gran beso y le dice te veo más tarde y ella responde si guapo, horas más tardes Kim recibe la llamada Hayley informándole que los ranger enfrentaban a zeltrax y tiranodrones, Kim sale corriendo toma un taxi para su casa, llega una media y baja al centro de mando debajo de la casa, allí encuentra a Hayley y le pregunta los detalles y estale dice mesogog a enviado un monstruo muy fuerte les está costando derrotarlo, Kimberly se preocupa y le dice a Hayley como podemos ayudarlos, esta responde confiemos en ellos, mientras tanto los ranger usaron todo su poder logrando derrotar al monstruo, las mujeres celebran en la guarida secreta. Kim prepara la cena para todos, todos se sientan en la mesa, Tommy les dice tenemos que hacerle un anuncio muy importante, Conner, Kira, Ethan y Hayley los miran con preocupación, y Kim dice vamos a ser padres, todos gritaron de alegría y abrazaban a Tommy y Kim.

Capitulo 10 el fin de una etapa, el nacimiento de otra

Hayley trabajaba en la construcción de un camión con rayo tan potente capaz de destruir la isla de mesogog, mientras Kim era consentida por Tommy esa mañana le llevo el desayuno a la cama después de desayunar se dieron muchos besos, Tommy le decía lo feliz que era a su lado y ella respondió y pensar que estuve a punto de dejarte ir, él le respondió no pienses en eso ahora eso es parte del pasado, y la abrazo en ese momento suena el celular él responde, Buenas del otro lado se escuchaba una voz muy familiar para él, hola Tommy es Jasón, hola Jasón dice Tommy que ay, este le dice todos estaremos mañana , Trini está muy emocionada quiere ver a Kim, irán también Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Dana, Carter, Zach, Billy y Kat cuando Tommy oyó el nombre de Kat sintió miedo ella no era precisamente la mejor amiga de Kimberly mas bien la odiaba por estar con el, Tommy le responde Kat has dicho Jasón, este responde si Tommy ella quiere pedirles disculpa por lo mal que se porto con ustedes en aquel tiempo, Tommy bueno está bien pero no sé cómo lo valla a tomar Kim, Jasón dice Kim es buena sabrá perdonarla, Tommy informa lo que le dijo Jasón esta responde perfecto Kat aquí sabes que no creo en su arrepentimiento, pero bueno no quiero crear conflictos diciendo esto beso a su amado, cinco minutos más tarde Trent llega a la guarida y dice que mesogog ha inventado una máquina para convertir a todos en dinosaurios de nuevo pero que no tiene suficiente poder y que el necesita las Dino Gema, el les explica a los ranger que le dará las Dino gema a mesogog estos dicen que no les darán sus Dino Gema, pero Trent les dice que esa es la forma de entrar y destruir a mesogog de una vez por todas y el salvar a su padre es arriesgado pero es nuestras única opción dice Hayley, ellos le dan las gemas a Trent, salen de la guarida y se dirigen a donde Trent dijo que se abriría la imperpuerta, Hayley conduce el camión a toda velocidad la imperpuerta se abre y entran al darse cuenta mesogog que los rangers están ay envía a los tiranodrones los chicos y Tommy pelean con ellos mientras Hayley sigue el camino para destruir a mesogog, mientras eso sucede Kim observa todo lo que sucede desde la guarida y dice sobando su barriga ay esta papá bebé peleando por nuestro planeta el bebé le da una patadita y ella sonríe, Hayley dispara el rayo y cree destruir al mesogog, luego salen del la isla antes de que explote por la imperpuerta, Kira y Trent no podemos dejarlo, Hayley le dice que Trent no se iría sin su padre además nadie más que él conoce como salir de ay, luego se dieron cuenta que mesogog no había sido destruido y había regresado mas fuerte los dino ranger juntaron todo el poder de sus gemas para destruirlo. Después que todo a pasado ya los dino rangers no tienen poderes van camino a casa de Tommy al llegar Kim corre donde Tommy y lo besa como nunca lo había besado en tantos años, al finalizar Tommy le dice todo está bien ahora hermosa, los demás se van a sus casas a descansar y Tommy y Kim quedan solos, suben a su habitación se dan muchos besos de juran amor eterno, de repente Kim empieza a sentir al bebé y un dolor fuerte recorre su cuerpo, le dice a Tommy creo que ya viene el bebé, Tommy corre busca las cosas del bebé y las Kim la sube en el jeep y la lleva al hospital, mientras ingresan a Kim llama a Hayley para que avises a los demás, horas después Conner, Ethan, Kira y Hayley caminaban de allá para acá hasta que una enfermera le dices ya nació el bebé es un varón grande y fuerte llamado Jasón David Oliver Hart, todos gritaban de alegría, un año más tarde los flamantes juntos a sus grandes amigos bautizaban al pequeño, sus padrinos Trini y Jasón, Kim era muy feliz al igual que Tommy, ellos criaron a su hermoso hijo y siguieron juntos hasta que se hicieron viejitos.

THE END


End file.
